nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V57
Nintendo Power V57 is the February 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage on it's cover. Super NES ''Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage. The 10-page article details what to expect in many of the levels. ''Young Merlin'' The next article features Young Merlin. It has an illustrated World Map for the Enchanted Land, and also has detailed maps for the Coal Mine, Under the Sea, and Garden Party areas. ''Skyblazer'' This Super NES article takes a look at Skyblazer. The article provides maps for the 3 islands of the World Map and has a quick glance at a few of the maps of different areas within the game. ''Inspector Gadget'' The next article discusses Inspector Gadget. It provides brief strategies for each Stage and has maps on the back of the pull-out poster. The Sports Scene This article reviews many different upcoming sports games including Riddick Bowe Boxing, Brett Hull Hockey, Pro Sport Hockey, and Sports Illustrated: Championship Football & Baseball. ''Lester the Unlikely'' Lester the Unlikely is reviewed in the next SNES article. It briefly explains what each Level is about. ''Choplifter III'' The last SNES article reviews Choplifter III. It gives maps for the Jungle, Desert Caverns, Sea Rescue, and Sky Scrapers levels. Gateway System This article details the Nintendo Gateway System, which was a gaming system installed in some airplanes for passengers to enjoy. Northwest, China Air and Virgin Atlantic were the only airlines to offer it. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Super Metroid comic This is part 1 of a comic based on the game Super Metroid. Chapter One: Red Alarm! Samus Aran fails to stop Ridley from destroying the colony. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Dungeon Master (SNES), Secret of Mana (SNES), The 7th Saga (SNES), and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB). Super Mario All-Star Team This article details the events of a group of kids that were selected to travel to Washington D.C. and talk to lawmakers, including President Clinton and Vice President Gore, about current issues affecting kids of the 1990's. Game Boy ''Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge'' The first Game Boy article reviews Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge, based on the popular Marvel Comics characters. The article provides maps for 4 of the levels in the game. ''The Simpsons: Bart & the Beanstalk'' The Simpsons: Bart & the Beanstalk is the next game featured. It provides information on the enemies and also has a few maps. NES ''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' The featured NES game is Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II. The article has maps for Yum-Yum's Maze, The Great Pyramid and the "Under the Museum" levels. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Mortal Kombat *# Street Fighter II Turbo *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario All-Stars *# Star Fox *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Mortal Kombat *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Tetris *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Tetris 2 *# Kirby's Adventure *# Tecmo Super Bowl Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage, ''Tommy Moe's Winter Extreme: Skiing & Snowboarding, Young Merlin *NES: **''Alfred Chicken'' *Game Boy: **''Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge, ''The Simpsons: Bart & the Beanstalk Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include The Jungle Book (NES) and Stunt Race FX (SNES). In a brief statement, it was said that Mutant League Hockey was to be released for the Super NES in the coming year, but it was ultimately cancelled and only appeared on the Sega Genesis. Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes